


What is love!!!! Baby don’t hurt me!!!

by DittyWitty



Series: Basically when I'm high I do weird shit [6]
Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, holy shit lol
Genre: M/M, This is a good story lol don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWitty/pseuds/DittyWitty
Summary: Haha whateverEdit: don’t get mad at me, my step dad wanted to do shots at the bar (DURING THE DAY) and how could I say no? Oops.





	What is love!!!! Baby don’t hurt me!!!

Peter Parker was not supposed to be Spider-Man, but he was. Which sucked for him but he can’t change it AT ALL. 

He can climb on walls but he can’t like not have a spider bite be a thing but when you think about it that doesn’t really make sense so... I’m so lazy to type it out and my thinking. 

Wade wislon wasn’t supposed to have cancer, but he did. So sucks for him. I’m actually very surprised by my coherent ness lol that’s actually surpisibg 

so antway, there was shit that wasn’t supposed to happen but it did which like sucks for them but not for us bc now we get fan fiction which is DOPE

so then one day, they are chillin on a roof top like dope as shit I’m tellin you and Wade is like love you I don’t even have to do character development or anything it’s like a given you know who the fuck they are anyway!!!

and Peter is like I can’t not contain my love for you!!!!!!!!!! So then they kiss n shit super cute and I love it honeltynim I’m on a tolie right now not even shitting like I was but not anyway now I’m just chilling writing fanfctionr, like who does that??!!!

me that’s who

so he’s like I love you and then they chilling and TOTALLY banging on a roof top and that’s it. That’s what happened lol 

this started out coherent but I just gave up on a story now I’m just talking to o you bitches anyway Gtg spend time with my fam!!! 

Peace 

**Author's Note:**

> Helpoooooooo


End file.
